Super Smash Bros Brawl: Shoot Out!!
''Super Smash Bros Brawl: Shoot Out!! ''is an action film starring Fox, Falco, Captain Falcon, Link, Samus, Lucario, Wolf and Krystal. This film is true due to Fox (and along with the rest of the cast) being Shoot Out competitors and is the thing that made Fox popular. The film recieved positive acclaim and it won 5 Academy Awards for Best Graphical Affects, Best Action Film, Best Actor, Best Supporting Actor and Best Dance Scene. It was nominated for Best Supporting Actress and Best Film Of The Year, but lost them to Rockers. It grossed out $237,779,652,000 worldwide, becoming one of the most successful action films of all time. Plot Fox, Falco, Captain Falcon, Samus and Wolf are practicing for a Shoot Out. After the first Shoot Out, Fox and Falco were talking about the rules of the Shoot Out while Samus and Captain Falcon are reloads their guns (Super Scope and Ray Gun respectivley). Wolf tries upload his blaster but was unable and was disqualified for cheating (he was trying to upload his gun with Super Scope bullets). Wolf plans to get his revenge on Fox but he will save it for later. The Shoot Out ended and Fox and Falco were the winners. Link shows up in Fox's home to tell him that he wants to participate in the Shoot Out. Fox wanted to disagree but accepted. Fox realized that Link does not have a laser type projectile and needs to have home for the Shoot Out. Link, disappointed, is going to break his bow with his Sword but Falco shoots Link's sword and tells him that he can transform his arrow into a laser arrow. Wolf overheard this and plans to sabotage this. Captain Falcon and Samus are buying new guns for the Shoot Out (Samus does not need any guns but will by one just in case). After transforming his arrow to a laser arrow, Fox reassures the leaders of the Shoo Out that Link is participating. Link was a succssesful competitor but Wolf plans to destroy his Laser Arrow so he wont participate. This eventually worked and Link was disqualified. Wolf returned as a competitor but Falco decides to disqualify himself so that Wolf does not kill Fox. After that, a mysterious Shooter named Meta Knight joins the Shoot Out and wins it. Fox and Wolf knew something was up. Link was practicing arrow lessons when Meta Knight showed up. Meta Knight told him he can give him the best laser arrows in existence if he can do his bidding for him. Link relucantly agrees but after time passed, Meta Knight ordered him to destroy the Shoot Out competition. Link is about to fire the bomb arrow, but Fox holds Link and Meta Knight at gunpoint. Link aims the bomb arrow at Fox but then he says "The bids done" and Link fires the arrow at the sky causing an explosion that draws Captain Falcon, Samus, Falco and Wolf together. Everyone is held at gunpoint. Captain Falcon fires and everyone starts a gunfight. Link was fatally injured but a being named Lucario saves him from death. Krystal (Fox's wife) comes and takes everyone to a party, where Fox and Krystal have a dance. Krystal takes Fox outside and Fox explains what happened at the Shoot Out. Krystal becomes a Shoot Out competitor to help Fox find Meta Knight. Lucario takes Link to his place to heal and Link explains. Lucario knew the entire thing but what he did not know is why. Link was surprised because not even himself knew why but Captain Falcon and Falco arrive and tells him Wolf broke his laser arrows. Link wants to go after Wolf but Lucario prevents him, knowing that Link still has to heal and that he has bigger problems. Falco and Captain Falcon take off while Samus (who arrived with her gunship) and Lucario stay to heal Link. Fox and the others take care of Meta Knight. Wolf arrives and apologzies for what he has done and brought Link some laser arrows. Lucario fully healed Link and he and Wolf set off on the Wolfen to reach Fox and the others. After the Shoot Out, Fox sees a bomb planted by Meta Knight and lears that Meta Knight will shoot a huge Super Scope bullet at the bomb and will detonate other bombs along with that one to destroy the Shoot Out competition. Fox challenges Meta Knight into a Shoot Out War and if Fox wins, the Shoot Out competition is safe but if Meta Knight wins, he destroys it. After the Shoot Out War, Fox is victrious but Meta Knight desides to detonate them anyway. He is about to fire a Charge Shot from the Super Scope, but Samus grabs him while Captain Falcon disarms Meta Knight and holds him at gunpoint and while Krystal searches for the bombs. Krystal can't find the bombs and goes to Captain Falcon and Samus. When she arrives, Meta Knight punches Samus and Captain Falcon and shoots Krystal and Samus. Meta Knight warns Captain Falcon to stay aways or he will kill them both. Meta Knight shoots another Charge Shoot but Link, Wolf and Lucario arrive. Lucario uses Double Team to slow the shot down, Link fires a laser arrow and Wolf reflects it back at Link for he can reflect it with his shield and into Meta Knight but Meta Knight grabs Samus Arm Cannon and fires a Carged Shot at the shot to destroy it. Meta Knight makes a third attempt and this time the shot was more bigger and more devastating. Fox arrives and tries to reflect it while Falco grabs the bomb and Link grabs Meta Knight. Fox reflcets the shot, Falco throws the bomb and Link throws Meta Knight up in the air and Meta Knight collides with the bomb and shot, creating a massive explosion that kills him. Fox and the others evacuate and the Shoot Out competition is still available to use. Fox and the others make a new rule that more than 40 people can compete in the Shoot Out and now teams are available. The film ends with the others shooting and Fox's laser hits the screend and the screen immediatley turns black. Reception The film recieved universal acclaim. It is shown that 98% of the critics gave it a positive review. The film was praised for it's understanding of what happened in the film with comparasion with the real world. The film was also praised for Fox's performance in the movie and Wolf's, Falco's and Krystal's performance for their excellent acting, most thought they were in he real world then acting. Xenjix008 praised Link's performance by saying "Link was one of the most supportive characters in the film, possibly the most supportive. If they don't put him as a nomeniee for the Academy Award for Best Supporting Actor, i am going to lose it". Captain Falcon was also praised for his outstanding performance in a Shoot Out scene. Zeldasmash gave the film 3 1/2 stars stating "This film is an excellent piece of work that most action fans definatley don't want to miss. Fox is a real Shoot Out competitor and returns for his participation with an excellent result". Despite the high reviews and excellent performance by the characters, the film was criticized for it's failure on Lucario's role (despite his outstanding performance in the movie). Yzahira said "Lucario acted very well, but his role was short, he deserved a bigger role". The film was a grossing success, grossing $237,779,652,000 worldwide becoming the 2nd most successful Action film of all time.